Una Gran Felicidad 2
by SallyToshiDash
Summary: Estaba en mi cuarto tratando de calmarme, que rayos pasaba por mi cabeza al hacer eso, bese a Yato en la mejilla, ahora como lo miraría a los ojos. Parte 2


**Una Gran Felicidad**

**Por:** SallyToshiDash

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de anime y manga de Noragami.

**Personajes:** Yato x Hiyori

**Comentarios de la autora (yo):**

Bueno primero que nada Muchas, muchas gracias a los que leyeron mi Fanfiction pues fue el primero que e echo así que Gracias por el apoyo.

Segundo el Miércoles iba a subir el 2do cap. Pero la pagina no me dejaba así que lo subiré separado.

Tercero me darían un gran apoyo compartiendo mi FanFiction.

Bueno Muchas Gracias.

* * *

**Una Gran Felicidad parte 2**

.

.

.

Estaba en mi cuarto tratando de calmarme, que rayos pasaba por mi cabeza al hacer eso, bese a Yato en la mejilla, ahora como lo miraría a los ojos. Miles de pensamientos pasan por mi cabeza, tenia que hacer algo ya por que no me podía quedar tanto tiempo en mi cuarto tarde o temprano tenia que volver a estar con el. Así que tome el valor y me decidí que eso no me afectaría en lo absoluto.

Bajo lo mas callada posible pero sin disimular esperando que Yato no se encontrara al bajar, lo único con lo que me encontré fue con Yukine que seguia dormido en mi sillón

-Vaya que dormilón -. Susurre.

-Hasta que bajas Hiyori dice Yato sentado en el comedor.

-Etto.. Yato hace cuanto que estabas ahí n..oo te vi cuando baje-. Le respondí algo nervioso, pues en que momento lo vi estaba segura que vi en todos los lugares, para ver si no estaba Yato.

-Hiyori, te recuerdo que soy el Magnifico Dios Yato!-. Dijo mientras se levantaba de las silla y se ponía en una posición de matador.

Valla si que rego el momento , pensé mientras hacia un puchero.

-Bueno como sea, Yato si tienen hambre coy hacer de comer-.

-Si esta bien-. Dijo mientras se sentaba en el sillón de sala mientras veía la televisión.

Estaba en la cocina preparando algo de emparedados, se me había olvidado ir al supermercado. Rebane unos jitomates para los emparedados.

-Itai!-. Dije me corte el dedo y empezó a salir sangre

-Que pasa Hiyori estas bien?-. Wau.. este hombre si que es rápido, donde sea que este el se mueve muy rápido, ya estaba en la cocina agarrando mi mano para ver mi dedo cortado.

-No fue tan grave Hiyori ven vamos a lavarte, así no se infectara-. Mientras me llevaba al grifo y lavaba mi mano. –Tus manos son muy suaves-. Susurro en voz baja pero se dio cuenta que lo escuche.

-E..eh eso no quería decir, es solo que al tocar tu mano esta demasiado suave-. Decía tratando de calmarse, no te que se estaba sonrojando.

-Gracias Yato, eres demasiado amable-. Le sonreí

-Bueno seguiré con la comida-. Le dije mientras terminaba de cortar el ultimo jitomate .En eso sentí su presencia atrás, inmediatamente voltee hacia atrás y seguía mirándome. –Que sucede Yato?-

-Lo del beso de h..ace rato..emm.. se rascaba la cabeza. En ese momento desvié mi mirada me estaba empezando a poner roja, igual que el jitomate que había cortado.

-Pero-me devolverlo.

Voltee a ver a Yato puedo jurar que estaba el triple de rojo que yo, era en serio devolver el beso que le di que en realidad solo fue una reacción del momento incomodo que pasamos.

-E..esta eso no era lo que quería decir.

Yato se acerco a mi, para tomar mi muñeca derecha, me jalo hacia el tomando me de la cintura, pegándome a el para darme un beso al ras de mis labios .Para después separarme de el.

Me quede perpleja no podía mover y el solo me miraba serio, sentía como mi corazón palpitaba demasiado rápido, Yato solo me estaba mirando para ver cual de los dos hacia alguna señal de vida.

-Saben son la cosa mas cursi que e visto-. Dijo Yukine recargado en la barra de la cocina viéndonos a Yato y a mi.

-Yukine! No estaba dormido, maldito-. Le grito Yato todo rojo al igual que yo, Yukine nos había visto no puede ser, ahora si Tierra trágame.

* * *

_Hasta Aquí mi primer FanFiction de Noragami completo, espero le haya gustado tratare de subir de otros, no se olviden de los reviems:3_

_En los reviews me pueden decir de que otro anime puedo hacer Fic, ya yo escogeré._

**_Gracias por leer_**


End file.
